Mi objetivo
by KuroPoniko
Summary: Yuma, es un chico solitario, sin duda el mas solitario de Vocaloid, Gumi,una chica amable, busca ayudar a su compañero a dejar la vida de soledad, ¿Lograra Gumi cumplir con su objetivo?¿Que sentimiento se generara en ambos a lo largo del proceso?(Los personajes no me pertenecen,sino a la empresa de Yamaha y respectivos creadores, solo la historia es mía)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA LECTORES DE FICS, PARA INICIAR, DESDE QUE CONOCÍ A VY2(TAMBIÉN CONOCIDO COMO YUMA) LO AME *-*,SU VOZ ES TAN HERMOSA PARA MI, SIN DUDA ES MI VOCALOID MASCULINO FAVORITO X3, ESCRIBÍ UN FIC DE ESTA PAREJA PORQUE NO SE, ME GUSTA, ES QUE YO EMPAREJO SEGÚN COMO SE OIGAN LAS VOCES EN UN DÚO XD,Y PUES, ESCUCHE VARIOS COVERS DE YUMA Y GUMI Y LOS AME, RAZÓN POR LA QUE LOS EMPAREJE(SIN EMBARGO POR ESO MISMO ESTOY EN CONFLICTO, NO SE SI EMPAREJAR A YUMA CON GUMI O MIZKI QUE TAMBIÉN HACE BUEN DÚO CON YUMA ._.), PERO EN FIN, DISFRUTAR :D…Y SI ODIAS LA PAREJA, POR FAVOR MEJOR NO LO LEAS XD**

Había tres comedores pertenecientes a cada proyecto Vocaloid, un comedor para el Vocaloid (el primer editor que salió), el comedor del Vocaloid 2 y finalmente el comedor del Vocaloid 3, la historia inicia en el comedor de Vocaloid 2.

Era de noche, todos los Vocaloid habían ido a los comedores para la hora de la cena, todos platicaban mientras cenaban felices, de repente, MEGPOID de reojo volteo a una mesa al fondo, pudo ver a Yuma cenando solo, ella no convivía mucho con el (de hecho más bien Yuma no convivía con casi nadie).

-¿Por qué esta solo?-Pregunto Gumi con curiosidad.

-Él le gusta estar solo-Respondió Mizki (también conocida como VY1)

-¿Ustedes son amigos?-Volvió a preguntar la peli verde.

-Eh…algo así, en realidad, en realidad somos más bien conocidos cercanos, de vez en cuando le hablo, incluso hubo un tiempo que compartimos habitación, pero cuando compartíamos habitación me pidió que lo ignorara, que hiciera como que no existe, solo podía hablarle si era una emergencia verdadera-Contesto la pelinegra a su amiga curiosa (al final dejare los diseños que acepto más de Mizki y Yuma para que entendáis porque ciertas características físicas).

-Oh…ya veo-dijo Gumi quedando pensativa, quería hacer algo-¿A Yuma le gustaría hacer una nueva amiga?-.

-¿Uh?, pues…en realidad no sé, le gusta estar muy solitario, pero quizás por dentro pida a gritos un amigo…en realidad no lo conozco muy bien, es una mente muy cerrada, no es tan fácil saber lo que pasa por su cabeza-respondió Mizki con cara de confusión, no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta.

.

.

Ya había terminado la hora de cenar, Yuma se había dirigido a un lago que estaba cerca de por ahí, siempre en las noches, Yuma venía a relajarse para estar más en soledad de lo que de por sí ya estaba.

-*suspiro*finalmente…paz y tranquili….-Yuma no pudo completar la frase por un…

-¡Hola!-dijo Gumi haciendo que Yuma echara un grito del susto y se cayera al agua.

¡SPLASH!

-¡GAA!-grito el chico todo frió (puesto que el agua estaba mega fría) sacando la cabeza del lago.

-¡WAAA! ¡ LO SIENTO YUMA, NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN!-Grito la peli verde toda espantada y avergonzada mientras le tendía la mano para sacarlo, Yuma le dio su mano, pero por querer cobrar venganza al momento de agarrarle la mano a Gumi la jalo, haciendo que esta cayera, pero no calculo, que por la posición de Gumi, esta caería encima de él, por lo que al jalarla al agua, ambos se hundieron (ay Yuma).

Segundos después ambos salieron todos empapados, ambos tenían mucho frió, con el agua fría y el aire estaban casi por congelarse.

-No debiste es…espantarme- dijo un Yuma algo molesto.

-Y tu…tu….tu, no debiste ja…jalarme- respondió una Gumi también molesta, ambos respondieron tartamudeando por el frió.

-Si…pero…tu comenzaste-contesto el chico en su defensa.

-Pues si tu….fueras más social yo no hubiera….venido a buscarte-respondió la chica en su defensa.

Yuma abrió un poco más los ojos, ¿estaba acaso ella preocupada por él?

-Lo que es mi vida social no tiene porque…perjudicarte-respondió Yuma intentando volver a su tono serio de siempre-Mi vida social no es de tu incumbencia-

-Pero es malo no tener amigos, Mizki me contó más sobre ti, tu vida no es normal-contesto Gumi mirando a Yuma.

-Traidora-respondió el chico medio molesto, después de eso volteo a Gumi-Pero el que Mizki te haya contado no te mete en este asunto….-

Yuma quedo extrañado, la chica lo estaba mirando de una manera muy extraña

_Esos ojos…ese rostro…lleva mucho tiempo en el proyecto Vocaloid y… ¿apenas no te lindo que es?_

De repente, Gumi escucho chasquidos, haciendo que se saliera de sus pensamientos

-¿Hola? ¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto Yuma confundido-si tienes algo puedo llevarte a la enfermería-

-¿Eh?, no, no, no pasa nada-respondió la peli verde volteando al lago para intentar no mirar a la cara de Yuma y volverse a quedar mirándolo como boba.

-En cualquier caso-dijo el chico-Deberíamos regresar a cambiarnos y bañarnos, si nos quedamos aquí en el frió todos empapados pescaremos un resfriado-

-Vale-respondió la chica ayudando a Yuma a pararse y juntos se fueron directo a su hogar, de repente al abrir la puerta…

- ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!-fue la reacción de Gumi y Yuma al ver esa escena.

-¡CONGA! (la canción es esta, el baile es a su imaginación watch?v=HOUjkcKMF-U)-cantaba y bailaba una MEIKO toda embriagada de tanto alcohol que bebió, unos estaban riendo, otros con cara de ¨ ¿Qué mierda hace MEIKO? , mientras KAITO trataba de tranquilizarla para llevarla a que se duerma antes de que algo peor pase.

-¡Vengan chicos! ¡Celebren la CONGA conmigo!- dijo MEIKO corriendo directamente a donde estaban Gumi y Yuma.

-Eh, no gracias, pasamos- respondió Yuma con una ceja arqueada-solo quiero irme ya a dormir-

-¿Obviamente van a tomar un baño primero verdad?-Pregunto Lola mientras calmaba a su amigo Leon que se estaba muriendo de la risa por el baile y canción de MEIKO (y también porque MEIKO lo obligo a beber y quedo embriagado también).

-¿Eh?, por supuesto-respondió MEGPOID mirando sus ropas empapadas.

-¡BIG AL! ¡TONIO! ¡LAS PAREDES SE ESTÁN MOVIENDO!-grito una Sonika toda embriagada también mientras se movía a lo loco por que estaba mareada. Big Al y Tonio se dieron una palmada en la cara.

-Pero te dije que no bebieras vodka-respondió Tonio.

-Bueno, yo me voy-respondió Yuma dirigiéndose a donde su cuarto

-Yo también me voy-respondió Gumi dirigiéndose también a su cuarto. Luego de que estos dos se fueran, Sonika cayó al mueble donde Tonio y Big Al estaban sentados, ella al ver a Yuma y Gumi pregunto.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién*hic*es el compañero de*hic*Gumi*hic*?-pregunto Sonika con hipo debido a su borrachera.

-VY2, o también conocido como Yuma-respondió Big Al.

-*hic*¿el solitario?*hic*-pregunto medio quedándose dormida.

-Sí, ese mismo-contesto Big Al.

-¡CONGA!-cantaban y bailaban esta vez no solo MEIKO, sino también Leon.

-…tenemos suerte de que Sonika se haya quedado finalmente dormida-dijo Tonio.

-Cierto-respondió Big Al cargando a Sonika para que durmiera en su cuarto, de repente…

-¡¿ALGUIEN DIJO CONGA?!-grito Sonika toda borracha

-¡¿PORQUE ME CASTIGAS ASÍ DIOS?!-grito Big Al porque ya sabía que iba a ser obligado a bailar y cantar conga.

.

.

Estaban ya finalmente Yuma y Gumi en sus baños, bañándose en agua caliente, mientras escuchaban sonidos del primer piso.

-¡NO SONIKA, POR FAVOR!-gritaba implorando Big Al.

-¡QUE BAILES CONGA DIJE!-gritaba toda enojada Sonika.

Sin duda era esa ¨reunión¨ era todo un desmadre.

-Ay chicos -dijo Yuma en voz baja mientras escuchaba todo el desmadre.

-Yuma…eres tan interesante-comento Gumi en voz bajaba pensando cuando cruzo miradas con Yuma, se le ocurrieron planes para ayudarlo a mejorar su vida social.

**Y BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO (SI, PLANEO HACER MI PRIMER FIC DE MAS DE UN CAPITULO, AUNQUE NO CREO QUE SEAN MUCHOS), PERO BUENO.**

**ACERCA DE MIZKI Y YUMA, LOS DISEÑOS QUE SON DE ESTE FIC, ES DECIR, LOS QUE MAS ACEPTO, SON ESTOS.**

**MIZKI (VY1): /engine/wp-content/uploads/20110515_ **

**YUMA (VY2): . /_cb20121003201910/v_ **

**Y BUENO, VEREMOS COMO AMANECEN NUESTROS PASADOS DE COPAS XD.**

**¿Lograra Gumi su objetivo? ¿Qué sentimientos se desarrollaran? ¿Qué paso después de la desastrosa reunión?**

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA GENTE LECTORA DE FICS, AQUÍ OS TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI PRIMER FIC DE VOCALOID, LA VERDAD CREO QUE ESTA MAS LARGO, YA QUE ME ANDUVO LLEGANDO UNA GRAN LLUVIA DE IDEAS MIENTRAS PENSABA QUE PONER EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, PERO LAS OTRAS IDEAS SERÁN PARA EL TERCER CAPITULO, DISFRUTAR.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, VOCALOID PERTENECE A LA EMPRESA DE YAMAHA, MIENTRAS QUE LOS DIFERENTES PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A YA DIFERENTES EMPRESAS (NO DIRÉ NOMBRE DE LAS EMPRESAS PORQUE SON MUCHAS e. e, USTEDES PUEDEN REVISAR EN EL WIKI DE VOCALOID PARA ESA INFORMACIÓN), Y LOS UTAUS QUE PUEDAN LLEGAR A APARECER, PUES, TAMBIÉN PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

_Capítulo 2. Un paseo no me caería mal_

Ya era el día siguiente, prácticamente debido a la reunión muchos amanecieron con jaqueca.

-¡GUMI-CHAN! ¡ME DUELE!-gritaba MEIKO con un dolor horrible de cabeza corriendo para abrazar a Gumi, Mientras MEIKO lloraba del dolor, Gumi toda espantada se despertó.

-¡Mei-chan!-grito Gumi sorprendida, de repente llego KAITO dándose una palmada en la cara.

-Lo siento Gumi, fue culpa de las acciones de MEIKO por ayer-explico el peli azul intentado llevarse a su amiga la castaña a otro lugar donde cause menos estorbo.

-Oh, no importa, de todos modos ya me iba a levantar-respondió Gumi levantándose, inmediatamente cuando se fueron sus amigos, tomo un baño rápido y se cambió lo más rápido posible.

Ya lista, salió de su habitación, y entro a la habitación de Yuma para salir a darle una propuesta, sin embargo, ella no contaba con que Yuma estuviera saliendo del baño que estaba en su habitación.

-¡WAAA! ¡PERVERTIDA!-grito Yuma con una toalla cubriendo la parte baja mientras este se sonrojo y se enojó.

-¡YO NO VI NADA!-grito Gumi sonrojada y tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-grito Neru que fue de visitas junto a Haku en el estudio de Vocaloid.

-¡YA ME VOY!-grito Gumi saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Ella salió toda sonrojada, no espero poder encontrarse con Yuma de esa manera.

-¿Por qué a mí me tuvo que pasar esto?-dijo todavía toda roja Gumi aun con las manos en la cara.

-Ay de tu suerte querida Gumi-rió amistosamente Mizki -

-¡No le cuentes de esto a nadie por favor!-pidió Gumi muy avergonzada

-Vale, después de todo si se lo cuento a alguien más seguramente Yuma me mataría-respondió la amiga de la peli verde.

Después de eso, la puerta de la habitación de Yuma se abrió, una mano jalo a Gumi hacia dentro y se cerró la puerta una vez ella adentro.

-¡Waa!-grito Mizki-Creo que Gumi se ha metido en un problema-

Gumi cayó en la cama, cuando abrió los ojos vio a un Yuma algo molesto parado frente la puerta mirándola.

-¡Te juro que no quería estar en una escena así, lo siento!-exclamo la peli verde un poco asustada.

-No te preocupes, eso ya lo sé, ya sé que fue solo un accidente-contesto Yuma ya más tranquilo-pero me gustaría preguntarte, ¿Por qué entraste a mi habitación?, digo obviamente no fue por esa razón, pero me gustaría saber a qué viniste-

-Oh, esto…-decía Gumi también ya más tranquila-Vine para invitarte a dar un paseo-

-¿Un paseo?-contesto algo curioso el chico.

-Sí, Sonika me invito a ir con ella y Big Al a un paseo en el parque, y me dijo que si deseaba podía llevar a alguien conmigo-respondió la peli verde.

-¿Y porque de tantos Vocaloid me escogiste a mí?-pregunto algo confundido y aún más curioso el chico.

-Porque…pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para ti de hacer más amigos, o siquiera para que salgas de la soledad aunque sea por un rato-respondió la peli verde esperando que este le rechazara la propuesta, ella intentaba no mirarlo, ya que todavía estaba con la toalla únicamente, la habitación se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Yuma rompió el silencio.

-Vale, espérame abajo junto a Sonika y Big Al, no tardare en bajar-respondió Yuma abriendo la puerta para que Gumi lo esperara abajo, ella se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero solo bajo a esperarlo como el pidió.

.

.

-¿Ya estas lista Gumi?-pregunto emocionada Sonika.

-Sí, solo que estoy esperando a que baje Yuma que nos acompañara-respondió Gumi con una sonrisa. Sonika y Big Al se sorprendieron al escuchar quien es el que iba a acompañarlos.

-Ya vine, ya podemos irnos-dijo Yuma llegando a donde los tres, al principio estuvieron sorprendidos de que Yuma fuera a salir más de lo que solía salir.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí, así que, ya vámonos-dijo Big Al abriendo la puerta para que salieran-Damas primero-

-Gracias-contesto Gumi saliendo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya quiero llegar al parque!-contesto toda emocionada saliendo de la casa.

Luego de que ellas salieron, Yuma y Big Al salieron también.

.

.

Ya habían llegado los cuatro al parque, era un hermoso y radiante día.

-¡KYAA! ¡QUE HERMOSO ES EL PARQUE!-grito Sonika extendiendo los brazos hacia el cielo.

-Ya cálmate por favor pareces una niña pequeña en navidad-exclamo Big Al-Además no es la primera vez que vamos al parque-

-Y bien, ¿no te gusta sentir la brisa sobre tu cara Yuma?-pregunto Gumi con una sonrisa

-Si cuando el cabello de la que está delante de mí no se va sobre mi cara-contesto Yuma con el cabello de Sonika en la cara.

-¿Eh?, a lo siento-dijo Sonika moviéndose de manera que la cara de Yuma quedara descubierta.

-Y bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero Yuma?-pregunto Megpoid volteando a su amigo.

-Primero que nada…sentarme-respondió el chico sentándose en el suelo.

-¡Que buena idea amiguito!-grito Sonika tirándose al pasto.

-¡Por favor Sonika relájate!-exclamo Big Al acercándose a Sonika.

-¿Qué me relaje?, oblígame, si es que puedes-respondió Sonika burlándose, el cual a su amigo no le gusto.

-Ya veo…entonces lo hare por las malas-contesto Big Al antes de irse a una tienda.

-¿Qué planea ese cabello chamuscado?-exclamo Sonika volteando a la tienda.

-Quizás él tiene razón, quizás debas tranquilizarte-dijo Gumi a su amiga.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella-respondió Yuma con los brazos y piernas cruzadas y cerrando los ojos.

-Ah claro, pónganse de su parte y no de la mía-contesto Sonika algo enfadada, cuando de repente llego Big Al con unas sogas.

Le amarro las manos y las piernas a Sonika y la empezó a cargar.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Sonika

-Ya verás-respondió Big Al.

Sonika volteo a donde Big Al miraba, comenzó a aterrarse al ver que se acercaba al lago, se detuvieron en la orilla.

(*=Platica de Sonika #=Platica de Big Al)

#-3…_

*-¡NO POR FAVOR!-

#-..2…-

*-¡NO TE VUELVO A HACER BAILAR LA CONGA PERO BAJAME!-

#-…1…-

*-¡TE LO IMPLORO!-

#-¡AL AGUA!-

Luego de esa frase Big Al aventó a Sonika al lago, pero ella antes de salir volando, tomo de la camisa a Big Al, y se lo llevo junto a ella al agua.

*SPLASH*

-¡IMBECIL! ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!-regañaba a gritos a Big Al, lo estaba jalando del cabello para arriba y abajo.

Yuma y Gumi al ver el comportamiento de sus compañeros se dieron una palmada en la cara.

-Ahorita vengo, no tardo-dijo Yuma antes de irse.

-¿Eh?, ok, aquí te espero-respondió Gumi volteando hacia el cielo.

¨_Yuma parece ser buena gente, no entiendo porque es tan solitario…Ah…si Mizki hubiera logrado algo con Yuma estoy segura que Mizki sería la chica más afortunada….espera…. ¿Qué rayos se supone que estoy diciendo?...Mizki la chica más afortunada…si ella lograra algo con Yuma… ¿Qué ratas estoy admitiendo con eso?¨_

-Ten-Gumi escucho una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Uh?-había una mano a su izquierda dándole un helado, cuando volteo la mirada un poco más arriba para verle la cara, era Yuma quien le estaba ofreciendo el helado, ella tomo el helado-Gracias-

-¿Apenas van saliendo?-pregunto Yuma mirando como Sonika y Big Al apenas habían llegado a la orilla.

-Tal parece-respondió Gumi dándole lamidas a su helado.

-Oye, ¿eres una chica pensativa?-pregunto con curiosidad Yuma mirando a Gumi.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas?-respondió con otra pregunta la peli verde.

-Es que…desde que empezaste a convivir más conmigo….es decir ayer, estoy notando que varias veces que te veo estas perdida en tus pensamientos-contesto el chico.

-Ah eso, quizás, no estoy segura…y tu… ¿Por qué no convives más?-pregunto Gumi.

-¿En serio debo responder a eso?-exclamo Yuma.

-Bueno, si no es molestia obviamente-respondió Gumi.

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, hasta que Yuma decidió dar respuesta.

-Porque…se podría decir que soy algo…tímido-contesto Yuma mirando al suelo.

-¿Tímido?-pregunto algo sorprendida Gumi.

-Bueno, en realidad esa no es la única razón, es que también me gusta mucho la tranquilidad, y como que desconfió fácilmente de la gente, Mizki es la única que le tenía aunque sea algo de confianza, puesto que ya la conocía, se podría decir que somos casi como hermanos-respondió Yuma poniéndose la mano en la cabeza y concluyo dándole una lamida a su helado.

-Ya veo-contesto la chica mirando al suelo con una mini sonrisa, si él dijo que desconfiaba fácilmente de la gente y sin embargo ella podía entablar una conversación con él era significado de que él le tenía confianza a ella.

-Ya llegamos chicos-dijo Sonika, Yuma y Gumi pudieron notar que sus amigos no tenían la misma ropa que traían cuando llegaron.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Gumi lamiendo su helado.

-Bueno, luego de salir, empezamos a secar como pudimos la ropa, pero estaban empapadas, por eso me las arregle para ir a una tienda de ropa cercana, claro, me regañaron por empapar el suelo, pero conseguí la ropa-respondió Big Al.

-Obviamente regresaremos por la otra ropa antes de irnos-agrego Sonika con una sonrisa.

-Y, ¿Cómo la pasaron mientras no estábamos?-pregunto Big Al.

-Bien, con nuestro helado-respondió Gumi.

-Ah bueno, ya estamos aquí, así que, ¿Cómo los ha tratado la vida chicos?-pregunto Sonika sentándose.

-Pues, bien- respondió Gumi

-Bien-contesto Yuma lamiendo su helado.

-Ya veo-exclamo Big Al sentándose y mirando al cielo.

Se quedó la escena en silencio un tiempo, a Sonika eso empezó a incomodarle, por lo que decidió romper el hielo.

-Oigan, chicos…. ¿sabían que si estas afuera y llueve te mojas?-pregunto la chica piña con una sonrisa, a lo que Yuma y Big Al se dieron una palmada en la cara y Gumi rio.

.

.

*ding ding* sonó el timbre.

Luka se despertó y salió a la puerta, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Haku esperando afuera llorando.

-¿Qué paso Haku?-comento Luka algo preocupada.

-M-me pelee con Neru y Dell, me regañaron por l-llorar y pues me corrie…ron… ¿puedo quedarme con alguno de ustedes p-por favor?-pregunto Haku intentando tranquilizarse.

-Claro, queda un lugar en mi habitación por si los invitados, y no creo que a Gakupo-sama le moleste tu estancia-respondió la peli rosa a su amiga-Sígueme-

-Gracias Luka…eres tan buena-dijo Haku con una sonrisa siguiendo a Luka.

Mientras Luka y Haku iban camino a la habitación de Luka y Gakupo, Yuma entro a la habitación de Gumi.

-Gumi…-pregunto Yuma cerrando la puerta, cuando giro al ordenador de Gumi, ahí estaba ella dormida encima del teclado-Ay Gumi-

Yuma se acercó a Gumi y la cargo hasta su cama, le quito los zapatos y la tapo, cuando fue a la computadora a apagarla pudo ver que el bloc de notas estaba abierto, Yuma le dio curiosidad, así que decidió leer lo que estaba escrito.

-Veamos…..-Cuando Yuma termino de leer, se quedó parado sin decir nada por unos segundos, luego de mucho silencio, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Ya apagado el ordenador y Gumi ya en su cama, Yuma salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Gumi-chan?- Pregunto Mizki con curiosidad, sin embargo, la repentina aparición de su amiga le dio un espanto a Yuma.

-Mizki, ¡No te aparezcas tan así de repente me asustas!-exclamo Yuma algo enfadado y asustado con la mano en el pecho.

-¿Eh?, bueno, si tu insistes… una pregunta, ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Gumi?-pregunto curiosa Mizki.

-Bueno, venía a preguntarle algo, pero entre y estaba dormida, por lo que preferí no despertarla-respondió Yuma recordando lo que pudo leer en el bloc de notas del ordenador de la peli verde.

-Bueno…ok, oye, ¿me puedo quedar a dormir en tu cuarto?-pregunto Mizki asustada- Es que hay una araña grande en mi cama, tengo mucho miedo-

-Ay chica-respondió Yuma llegando al cuarto de Mizki para matar de un zapatazo a la araña-en serio, no deberías ser…-

Cuando Yuma abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mizki, había una araña del tamaño de la almohada ahí parada en la cama, Yuma no pudo evitar sentir pánico, y cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza.

-Ok…que alguien se encargue de esa cosa mañana-respondió Yuma temblando.

-Claro, luego la asustadiza es una-exclamo Mizki riendo.

**Y BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO Y HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y AHORA A ESPERAR EL TERCER CAPITULO, QUE COMO AHORITA MISMO ME LLEGO OTRA VEZ LA LLUVIA DE IDEAS QUIZAS TAMBIEN ESTE ALGO LARGO, ASI QUE, HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA LECTORES DE FICS, YA LLEGUE FINALMENTE CON EL 3ER CAPITULO DE MI FIC DE YUMAXGUMI, PERDONEN SI TARDE TIEMPO, TENIA LO DE LOS EXAMENES, POSADAS, Y ENCIMA DE TODO LA LAPTOP SE HABIA DESCOMPUESTO, PERO YA LA RECUPERE, ASI QUE INTENTARE SUBIR EL FIC ANTES DE SALIR DE VACACIONES (SI, EL 25 ME VOY DE VACACIONES), SIN MAS QUE DECIR, FAVOR DE DISFRUTAR.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVAS EMPRESAS O CREADORES.**

_Capítulo 3: ¿Cierto o no?_

-¿Dónde está la condenada?-pregunto Mayu con su hacha siguiendo a Mizki y Yuma el cual se dirigían a la habitación de Mizki para que Mayu se encargara del asunto.

-Pues, creo que obviamente en mi habitación-contesto Mizki temblando.

-Ya veo, en ese caso acabemos de una vez-exclamo Mayu levantando el hacha a la altura de su nariz.

Mizki abrió lentamente la puerta, estaba la araña ahora en el suelo como tejiendo una telaraña.

-Hasta la vista-exclamo Mayu con una sonrisa algo macabra acercándose a la araña.

-¡Hola Yuma!-dijo Gumi dirigiéndose a Yuma, justo en ese momento, Mayu levanto el hacha para comenzar a asesinar a la araña.

-¡No veas!-grito Yuma tapándole los ojos a Gumi con las manos y cerrando los suyos.

Mayu dejo caer el hacha en la araña y se partió a la mitad, para asegurarse de que estuviera muerta, comenzó a atacarle todo el cuerpo con el hacha, los sonidos le parecían desagradables a Yuma, Gumi y a Mizki, especialmente a Mizki ya que ella no cerró los ojos.-Finalmente el señor araña ha abandonado esta vida-dijo Mayu limpiando con un pañuelo el hacha-Ahorita tiro los restos de la araña y te limpio la habitación-

-C-claro…gracias…Mayu-agradeció algo asqueada Mizki.

Luego de eso, Mayu se quedó en el cuarto de Mizki limpiando el desastre de la araña, Mizki bajo a la sala a tomar té, mientras Yuma y Gumi seguían afuera de la habitación de Mizki.

-Y, ¿Cómo sucedió este asunto?-pregunto la peli verde.

-Ayer Mizki me pidió dejarla dormir la noche anterior en mi habitación por la araña, pensé que era una exagerada-contesto el chico volteando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Mizki, en eso quedo un tiempo de silencio, Yuma miro a Gumi, recordó lo que leyó en el bloc de notas de Gumi y sonrió, aunque a Gumi le parecía linda su sonrisa se quedó confundida.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la peli verde, sabía que si tenía una expresión diferente era por algo.

-¿Eh?, nada importante-contesto Yuma mirando a su derecha, luego de eso, se fue a su habitación, dejando a Gumi dudosa.

.

.

***MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CONVERSACION EN VOCABOOK DE YUMA E IA***

**VY2:** Y, ¿Cómo va tus vacaciones en la gran China?

**AriaP**: Oh, va bien, las Vocaloid del proyecto China parecen ser buena gente :3, Y encuentro ciertos lugares en el que la cultura es como la China tradicional, es tan hermoso x3.

**VY2: **Ya veo.

**AriaP: **Hoho x3

**VY2: **¿Qué sucede?

**AriaP: **¿Me invitas a tu boda con Gumi :D?, por favor x3

**VY2: **¿What?

**AriaP: **Ayer platique con Sonika, me ha dicho que actúas diferente a lo usual cuando estas con Gumi.

**VY2: **¿Y eso qué?

**AriaP: **A eso se le llama amor Yuma (ღˇ◡ˇ)~

**VY2: **¿Insinúas que crees que estoy enamorado de Gumi?

**AriaP: **Si :3

**VY2: …**

**VY2 SE HA DESCONECTADO, PERO AUN PUEDES ENVIARLE UN MENSAJE**

**AriaP: **Ay, que tímido eres Yuma : I

***DE REGRESO A LA HABITACION DE YUMA***

-IA, por favor, ¿Cómo crees eso?-pregunto Yuma en voz baja mirando el VocaBook, no se había desconectado, únicamente había desactivado el Chat para IA, se puso a mirar el perfil de Gumi, luego cerro el internet, quedo en silencio un tiempo, y sonrió-O quizás… ¿tengas razón?-

-Yuma, ¿no quieres bajar a tomar té?-pregunto Mizki abriendo poquito la puerta, Yuma estaba apagando la computadora, miro a Mizki y respondió.

-No gracias, quiero ir a dormir-en eso, Yuma se fue hacia su cama, se quitó los zapatos, se tapó y dijo-Buenas noches-

Mizki, solo reacciono a cerrar lentamente la puerta para dejarlo dormir en paz.

-Ah…ni modo, iré a informarle a Gakupo que hoy no está de humor para té-susurro Mizki bajando las escaleras. Yuma al asegurarse de que Mizki ya se hubiera ido, se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente, prendió la lámpara de su escritorio, saco un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, y se puso a escribir.

-¿Y qué le sucedió como para no estar de humor?-pregunto Gakupo cuando Mizki le dijo que Yuma no vendría por no estar de humor-Que yo recuerde ya interactúa más-

-Pues sí, pero al parecer no quizo salir de su cuarto, y no sé, tengo miedo de que, solo quizás, se vuelva un hikkikomori-exclamo Mizki algo seria.

-Bueno, yo no veo razón por la que él se tenga que aislar, aparte todo el mundo se encierra aunque sea una vez en su cuarto, comiénzate mejor a preocupar si el llegara a llevar días encerrado-respondió Luka a la seriedad de su amiga mientras le servía té a Haku-Solo dale un tiempo y ya-

Mizki volteo a las escaleras, estaba casi segura de alguna manera que él no estaba durmiendo como le dijo.

.

.

Ya era el día siguiente, eran las 5:00 am, Gumi se levantó algo somnolienta mientras se estiraba, bajo a la cocina a prepararse un café, cuando llego, pudo ver a Gakupo ahí en la cocina, este se percató de la presencia de la peli verde y volteo hacia ella, como siempre la veía irse en las mañanas a hacerse café supo lo que ella quería.

-Te lo llevare a tu cuarto cuando esté listo, ¿vale?-dijo Gakupo volteando la vista a la tetera.

-Eh…vale, gracias Gakupo sama-respondió Gumi medio sonriendo y regresando a su habitación,

Se sento en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, aún era temprano, y Gakupo le llevaría luego el café, de reojo volteo a su escritorio, se sorprendió al ver una extraña carta que ella no había dejado ¨_ ¿Cómo llego ahí eso?¨_ se preguntaba la peli verde. Para romper la curiosidad, decidió tomar la carta, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

Tenía los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño, pero esa carta le hizo abrir los ojos más y sonrojarse, lo que estaba leyendo no era una simple carta, era un poema de amor.

-¡WAAA!-grito Gumi roja dejando la carta en sus piernas mientras se cubría el rostro de la vergüenza-¡¿EN SERIO ES PARA MI?!-

Luka y Gakupo pudieron escuchar el grito de su amiga, comenzaron a preocuparse y salieron corriendo al cuarto de Gumi.

-¡GUMI SAMA!-grito Luka entrando a la habitación, luego de ella entro Gakupo sacando una Katana lo que sea que estaba ¨atacando¨ a Gumi, la peli verde solo escondió la carta, miro de frente a sus amigos toda apenada.

-N…no pasa nada, tranquilos-exclamo más roja de lo que ya estaba, se había puesto aún más roja debido a la vergüenza.

-¿Entonces porque gritaste?-pregunto Gakupo bajando la Katana.

-Por nada, lo siento-respondió Gumi intentando no darles la cara.

.

.

***MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CONVERSACION EN VOCABOOK DE GUMI E IA***

**Megpoid: **¡IA, NO VAS A CREER LO QUE RECIBI HOY EN LA MAÑANA!

**AriaP: **¿Qué recibiste *w*?

**Megpoid: **¡Una carta!, pero no cualquier tipo de carta, ¡era un poema de amor!

**AriaP: ***O*, ¿Quién te la envió?

**Megpoid: **No lo sé, estaba anónimo .3.

**AriaP: **Uy :3

**Megpoid: **¿Qué.-?

**AriaP: **Me estoy dando una idea de quien la mando (ღˇ◡ˇ)~

**Megpoid: **¿Quién crees?

**AriaP: **( ﾟ∀(・－・)….Fue Yuma

**Megpoid: **¿Por qué crees?

**AriaP: **(^ε^) Porque te ama (^ε^) …..Lo siento, me emocione con los kaomojis (._. )

**Megpoid: **Oye, en persona eres más seria (;¬_¬)

**AriaP: **Lo siento (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ …..Pero hablo en serio, él te ama c:

**MEGPOID SE HA DESCONECTADO, PERO AUN PUEDES MANDARLE UN MENSAJE**

**AriaP: **Pobre de mí (╥﹏╥), siempre me dejan ellos dos hablando sola

***DE REGRESO A LA HABITACION DE GUMI***

-IA, que ocurrencias tienes…Yuma el que me la mando…-susurro Gumi viendo el poema, no creía posible eso, pero usualmente lo que IA decía era cierto, solo reacciono a sonrojarse.

-Gumi, ¿has visto mi corbata?-pregunto Miku buscando en ciertos rincones de la habitación de Gumi –No la puedo encontrar en ningún lugar.

-No, pero si tengo información sobre donde pueda estar te la comunico, ¿vale?-dijo Gumi mirando como su amiga buscaba, al oír eso, Miku se levantó y agradeció antes de irse.

.

.

-Esto aprieta-dijo SeeU algo incomoda y adolorida.

-¡PUES QUITATE ESO! ¡ESA ROPA ES MIA!-exclamo un Oliver enfadado tapándose con una manta-¡ESA ROPA ES MIA!-

-Pero me veo linda, ¿no?-respondió SeeU mirando a Oliver.

-Bueno si pero igualmente eso se ve que te lastima por el tamaño….y aparte la necesito-contesto Oliver intentando hacer entrar en razón a SeeU, esta renegó, pero le dio la razón.

-Ya está bien, pásame mi ropa-renegó SeeU extendiendo el brazo con algo de dolor, a lo que Oliver fue a conseguirle su ropa. En eso, estaba pasando Mizki, cuando vio a SeeU quedo en shock.

-¿Por qué tienes puesta la ropa de Oliver-pregunto Mizki todavía shockeada.

-Porque me veo linda-respondió SeeU intentando no quedar mal.

-Aquí tienes-llego Oliver con la ropa de SeeU, se la dejo en las piernas de la rubia y se sento-y bien, ¿no vas a cambiarte?-

-Lo haría pero tu ropa se quedó atorada en mi cuerpo-respondió algo preocupada SeeU al ver que le estaba costando trabajo quitarse la ropa.

-¿What?, esto no puede estar pasando-exclamo Oliver intentando ayudar a SeeU.

-Debiste hacer caso al consejo de Genocyder de Danganronpa, no te pongas lo que no te puedas quitar-exclamo Mizki dándose una palmada en la cara.

-¡Solo ayuda por favor!-grito SeeU medio queriendo llorar.

Se había hecho esa escena un desastre, Gakupo, Luka, Yuma y Gumi decidieron ver que sucedía.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-grito SeeU llorando.

-¡SILENCIO POR FAVOR ME ESTAS DESESPERANDO MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTOY!-grito Oliver intentando silenciar los lloriqueos de SeeU.

-¡MATENME PORFAVOR!-grito Mizki desesperada.

-¡TERMINARE CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ!-grito Gakupo sacando la Katana cortando asi la ropa de Oliver liberando el cuerpo de SeeU, una vez caída la ropa SeeU se tranquilizo.

-Estas en pura ropa interior, ¿no te importa?-pregunto Mizki mirando a SeeU.

-No, nada más quería sentir la libertad otra vez-respondió SeeU sonriendo, luego de eso, vio su ropa que le trajo Oliver y la agarro-Aparte aquí traigo un conjunto-

-M…mi ropa-exclamo Oliver queriendo llorar, en eso vino Yohioloid y le lanzo un conjunto de ropa de Oliver que traía en su armario.

-No llores tienes varios conjuntos de eso en tu armario-exclamo Yohioloid regresando a su habitación, en eso VY2 y MEGPOID decidieron regresar a sus habitaciones.

-Que desastre, ¿verdad?-dijo Gumi intentando crear conversación.

-Sí, mucho ruido- respondió Yuma mirando hacia el suelo.

-Pero bueno, quizás luego de esto SeeU aprenda una lección-dijo Gumi volteando al frente.

-Sí, espero, no la conozco muy bien, pero Mizki me ha dicho que es medio terca-exclamo Yuma todavía con la mirada hacia abajo, de repente volteo hacia Gumi, ella pudo percatarse de eso, por lo que decidió girar la mirada hacia Yuma, haciendo que este mirara hacia su izquierda antes de que la vista de Gumi chocara con la de el, luego de eso, Gumi recordó lo que le había dicho IA, por lo que intento preguntarle.

-Oye…-dijo Gumi jalándole tantito el brazo para llamarle.

-¿Si?-pregunto Yuma mirando a Gumi, ella cruzo la mirada con él, y prefirió quedarse callada.

-Nada, lo siento-exclamo Gumi volteando hacia abajo

Yuma solo volteo hacia el frente.

Ya habían llegado a donde sus habitaciones.

-Entonces, te veo luego-exclamo Yuma antes de entrar a su habitacion.

-Claro-asintió Gumi, luego de esto, ambos entraron a sus habitaciones.

Gumi se quedó un ratito en la puerta, de repente le comenzó a dar sueño, por lo que decidió irse a dormir.

-No pude, pero algún día me armare de valor para poder decirte-susurro Gumi antes de quedar dormida.

*En la habitación de Yuma*

Yuma se había quedado sentado en su escritorio, se quedó pensativo, luego sonrió, puso las manos en el teclado y se puso a hablar con IA en el VocaBook.

**VY2: **¿IA? ¿Estás ahí?

**AriaP: **Si señor al que no le gusta que le digan la verdad de lo que siente （；￢＿￢） , ¿ se le ofrece algo?

**VY2: **Necesito que me ayudes

**AriaP: **¿Eh （￣-￣？?

******  
Y HASTA AQUÍ EL 3ER CAP, LAMENTO NO HABER PUBLICADO ANTES , PERO BUENO, LAS RAZONES DE TODO LO DEJE EN EL INICIO.****  
**

**Y BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, SI ESTA MAS CORTO QUE EL ANTERIOR ES QUE ESTABA APURADA PORQUE QUERIA TERMINARLO Y PUBLICARLO ANTES DE SALIR, DE HECHO AHORITA ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE SUEÑO, PERO NI MODO.**

**SE QUE QUIZAS NO ESTARE AQUÍ POR LO DE NAVIDAD Y ESO, ASI QUE LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD, UN BUEN FIN DE AÑO Y UN PROSPERO 2014, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA LECTORES DE FICS, POR SUERTE PUDE TERMINAR EL CUARTO CAPITULO ANTES DE QUE ACABE ESTE AÑO Y PUES AQUÍ SE LOS TRAIGO, COMO PRACTICAMENTE YA ES EL ULTIMO DIA DE ESTE 2013, APROVECHARE ESTE INICIO PARA DAR UN MINI DISCURSO PARA EL FIN DE AÑO…NO EN REALIDAD MEJOR LO PONDRE AL FINAL, BUENO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, DISFRUTEN POR FAVOR.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVAS EMPRESAS MIENTRAS QUE EL SOFTWARE LE PERTENECE A YAMAHA, LO UNICO MIO AQUÍ ES LA HISTORIA.**

_Capítulo 4: ¿Es esto una cita?_

-¡WAAA! ¡OTRO!-gritaba una Gumi toda roja, recién se despertaba y se encontró con otra carta en sus piernas, la cual era también un poema de amor.

-A ver préstame el poema-pidió Mizki extiendo el brazo hacia la peli verde para ayudarla a descubrir quién era el misterioso anónimo que le había estado enviando esos poemas durante 3 días seguidos, Gumi acepto y le dio la carta.

_¨Veamos, una letra limpia y fina, es una de las mejores letras que he visto en toda mi vida, pero lo malo, hay dos personas con esta letra, ¿de quién será?¨ _pensaba Mizki mientras leía el poema, al terminar de leer, doblo el poema y dijo-Necesito tantito el poema, no te preocupes, no se lo mostrare a nadie, lo juro-

Gumi asintió y Mizki se fue con el poema a probar las letras a buscar quien fue.

_¨Veamos, los único que conozco tienen esta letra son Gakupo y Yuma, según yo fue…Yuma, pero igualmente debo comprobar¨_ pensó Mizki dirigiéndose a la habitación de Gakupo. Luego de haber llegado toco la puerta.

-Adelante-se oyó la voz de Gakupo, a lo que Mizki abrió la puerta.

_¨Estupendo, estas escribiendo, lo que necesitaba¨ _pensó Mizki al ver a Gakupo escribiendo.

Luego de eso, se puso atrás de Gakupo y abrió el poema, las letras eran parecidas, pero la letra de Gakupo era ligeramente más elegante a la del poema.

_¨Tal como lo sospeche¨_ pensaba Mizki.

De repente, Gakupo dejo de escribir y volteo hacia Mizki.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Mizki?-pregunto Gakupo, a lo que Mizki se puso nerviosa, no sabía que responder.

_¨Ratas, ¿Qué digo?, no puedo contestarle que solo entre para investigar el poema, le prometí a Gumi que nadie sabría, ¿Qué contesto?¨_ pensaba Mizki, Gakupo arqueo una ceja al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-¡HOLA AMIGUITO!-exclamo Mizki estrechando su mano con la de Gakupo porque no tenía ninguna idea de que inventar, luego salió corriendo de la habitación

-Bien, como sospeche, Gakupo no es, ahora a ir con el ultimo sospechoso-susurro Mizki volteando a la puerta de Yuma, ella al acercarse abrió la puerta de manera rápida y fuerte.

-¡YUMA! ¡TENGO ALGO QUE….!-grito Mizki, pudo ver como Yuma salto del susto y rápidamente escondió una libreta atrás de él.

_¨Te atrape con las manos en la masa¨ _pensó Mizki al ver lo que hizo su amigo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunto Mizki acercándose a Yuma.

-N…nada-respondió Yuma intentando esconder aún más la libreta.

-¿Puedo ver que escribes?-pregunto Mizki haciendo una cara de ¨por favor¨ para que Yuma le permitiera ver la letra.

-¡No!-grito Yuma-Además, ¿para qué quieres leer lo que estoy escribiendo?-

-Ok, a ti no te puedo mentir, un anónimo le envió este poema a alguien y quería investigar…-Mizki no pudo terminar porque Yuma intento defenderse.

-Mira, si crees que yo fue el que le envié ese poema a Gumi estás muy equivocada, bien sabes que odio que me acusen de algo que no hice-exclamo Yuma.

-Yo dije alguien, nunca dije quién era ese alguien- respondió la chica, Yuma solo puso una cara de ¨Shit¨-Te has atrapado tu solito Yuma-

Entonces Mizki comenzó a correr hacia la habitación de Gumi para dar los datos de lo que saco de su investigación, sin embargo, Yuma se fue persiguiéndola para que no soltara ni una sola palabra.

-¡GUMI!-grito Mizki ya casi llegando a la puerta de Gumi, la peli verde justo en ese momento, al ver la persecución solo acudió a espantarse e intentar pegarse un poco más al suelo para que no la fueran a tirar.

-¡NI TE ATREVAS MIZKI!-Grito Yuma rojo de la ira y la vergüenza que posiblemente su amiga le iba a hacer pasar, este decidió acelerar el paso, provocando que VY1 se asustara. Justo cuando Yuma salto para atraparla Mizki se agacho.

-¡¿PERO QUE MI…?!-VY2 no pudo terminar la frase por mirar al frente, se comenzó a asustar al ver que estaba a punto de estamparse contra la ventana, intento frenar, pero por detenerse de golpe, su pie se resbalo, pero por suerte pudo cambiar la dirección de manera que en vez de salir directo hacia afuera por romper el cristal se estampo al lado de la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Gumi espantada al ver esa escena. Mizki no respondía, solo jadeaba para luego caer desmayada al piso.

-Ouch…mi…espalda-exclamaba Yuma todo adolorido por la fuerza con la que se estampo, Gumi se le acercó y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a parar, este acepto y le dio la mano de manera que pudo pararse-Que golpe tan fuerte-

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto la peli verde intentando quitarle como podía el dolor de columna.

_¨Mizki ya lo sabe todo, y algún día Gumi tendrá que saberlo, prefiero ser yo quien se lo diga antes que otra persona lo haga…pero, quizás para que la confesión salga mejor debo intentar interactuar un poquito más con ella¨ _pensaba el chico.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto Gumi luego de haber intentado tratar el dolor de Yuma.

-¿Eh?, si, supongo…oye…-dijo Yuma volteando hacia la peli verde.

-Dime-respondió ella esperando lo que su amigo le iba a decir.

-¿No quisieras…ir a tomar un….café en el Luka café?-pregunto Yuma volteando hacia la derecha, Gumi quedo pensativa por un tiempo.

-Ok-respondió Gumi con una sonrisa, a lo que el chico medio se sonrojo.

-Bien, entonces…vamos-contesto Yuma.

.

.

.

-Bienvenidos al Luka café, ¿Qué se les ofrece?-pregunto una maid sonriente tomando el pedido de Yuma y Gumi, ambos levantaron el menú a ver que deseaban.

-Umm…veamos, a mí me gustaría…-comenzó a pedir Gumi intentando decidir que ordenar.

_¨ ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Estamos solos, ¿no se podría considerar esto una cita?...no, ya saliste un día con... ¡Pero esa vez habían acompañado Sonika y Big Al y ahora solo estas tú con Gumi por dios acuérdate!, rayos, ¿Qué se supone que haga?, nunca he salido únicamente con una chica…solos…Gumi y yo…solos¨_ pensaba Yuma algo nervioso.

-¿Y usted que va querer jovencito?-pregunto la maid mirando hacia Yuma, el cual este salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?, ah, yo, nada más una malteada sabor chocolate, por favor-pidió Yuma intentando ocultar su cara de desorientación.

-¿Tamaño?-pregunto la maid.

-Mediano-respondió VY2.

-Ok, esperen su orden por favor-agrego la maid antes de irse a llevar la orden.

Luego de la ida de la maid se quedaron en silencios por un tiempo.

-Y, ¿Qué fruta o verdura te gusta más?-pregunto Yuma intentando hacer conversación.

-¿Eh? Ah, creo que es algo fácil, la zanahoria, además de que tienen varios beneficios se puede hacer muchos otros platillos con la zanahoria-respondió Gumi sonriendo.

-Ya veo, te gusta tanto así la zanahoria, ¿eh?, eh escuchado que uno de los beneficios tienen que ver con la salud visual, así que supongo esa es la razón por la que eres una de las Vocaloid con mejor vista-agrego el chico, haciendo a ella sonreír.

-Gracias-contesto Gumi feliz.

-No hay de que-contesto Yuma, luego volteo a Gumi, pudo ver como jugueteaba ella con sus propios dedos para poder hacer algo en lo que esperaba el pedido, solo quedo mirándola y cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta, su mano se acercó a la de Gumi y la tomo, haciendo que Gumi comenzara a ponerse roja.

-¿Yuma?-dijo Gumi algo sonrojada, haciendo que el reaccionara, cuando volteo a la mesa, vio su mano tomando la Gumi, con toda la cara roja soltó la mano de la peli verde rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamo el chico volteando al suelo avergonzado, luego de eso quedaron en silencio otra vez.

-Aquí tienen-regreso la maid con los pedidos de Gumi y Yuma, trajo el pastel de zanahoria que había pedido Gumi más una malteada de chocolate tamaño grande que tenía dos sorbetes, Yuma no pudo evitar incomodarse un poco.

-¿Por qué un café con dos sorbetes si los pedimos por separado?-pregunto Yuma algo confundido a la maid.

-Ah eso, no quedaba tanto, pero si lo suficiente para uno grande, sin embargo como ambos habían pedido lo mismo, pues tuve que traerlo así para usted y su pareja-contesto la maid sonriendo.

-¡¿PAREJA?!-exclamaron ambos algo rojos.

-Bueno, sin más distracción, disfrutar-contesto la maid haciendo reverencia e inmediatamente largándose, dejando solos a Yuma y Gumi.

-Si quieres le quito un sorbete y te lo puedes…-intento decir Gumi para no hacer sentir incomodo a Yuma, pero este nada más escucho la frase ¨quito un sorbete¨, se paró rápidamente y golpeo la mesa con las manos y grito.

-¡NO! ¡BEBAMOS LA MALTEADA ASI COMO NOS LO HAN DADO!-justo después de ese grito, Yuma miro a Gumi y la vio medio apenada, cuando volteo al resto de la gente, todos los estaban mirando, sintió pena y se sento-Tomemos esto y ya por favor-

Entonces Gumi pego su boca en su sorbete y comenzó a beber, Yuma algo rojo decidió poner su boca en su sorbete también, Gumi parecía estar feliz, Yuma a pesar de estar algo apenado también parecía estar feliz. Finalmente se terminaron la malteada.

-Bien, ¿quieres un poco de pastel?-pregunto Gumi levantando el plato y su tenedor, el chico no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, pero como le costaba tener control de sí mismo acepto.

-Claro-respondió Yuma, Gumi agarro un poco de pastel con el tenedor y lo acerco a la boca de Yuma, este solo reacciono a abrir la boca para comer el pastel.

_¨Yuma contrólate…se siente bien estar con Gumi pero… ¡RAYOS CONTROLATE!¨ _pensaba VY2 mientras masticaba el pedazo de pastel en su boca para luego tragárselo, Gumi agarro pastel y se lo comió ella. Así pasaron el resto de su estancia en el café así, compartiendo la rebanada del pastel de Gumi y conversando.

.

.

.

Ya era el anochecer, Yuma y Gumi se la habían pasado todo el día en el centro de la ciudad, de alguna manera perdieron la noción del tiempo, por lo que no habían captado que hora era.

-Y pues desde ese entonces la tengo ahí guardada en un lugar especial en mi habitación-dijo Yuma mientras abría la puerta para que Gumi entrara.

-¿Entonces por eso tu Wakizashi es especial?-pregunto Gumi con una sonrisa mirando a Yuma.

-Sí, me gusta mucho, se podría decir que es de…-VY2 no pudo completar la frase porque Gumi y el pudieron ver a IA sentada en el mueble de enfrente de la puerta con una revista en las piernas.

-Así que finalmente llegan-exclamo IA en un tono medio alegre pero con una mirada seria.

_¨Bien que cuando necesitas ser alegre ahora si estas seria¨_ pensó Yuma.

-¿De…desde cuando estás aquí?-pregunto Gumi arqueando una ceja.

-Ah eso, MEIKO y KAITO fueron al aeropuerto a recogerme, de paso traje a Luo Tianyi y Yan he que al parecer les dio curiosidad Japón y pues, les cumplí su petición-respondió IA en tono serio como habitualmente lo hacía.

-Ya veo-contesto Yuma, luego de eso, los tres quedaron en silencio, entonces Yuma y Gumi se fueron directo a sus habitaciones.

-…ratas-dijo IA al acordarse de algo, rápidamente se fue corriendo hacia donde la habitación de Yuma-¡YUMA NO!-

Yuma abrió su habitación, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Luo y Yan he estaban dormidas en su habitación, a lo que molesto, volteo hacia IA.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto molesto Yuma.

-Se me olvido decirte, cuando me traje a Luo y Yan he, MEIKO me dijo que fue mala idea, ya que no quedaban habitaciones vacías, sin embargo ellas ya estaban aquí, por lo que tuvimos que pensar en algo, a lo que KAITO ofreció tu habitación y te asigno temporalmente con alguien-respondió IA de la pena.

_¨Ese inútil¨_ pensó Yuma-Y, ¿con quién se me ha asignado?-

-Ahí está el problema, probablemente me lanzaras por la ventana, pero…te asignaron…con…Gumi-respondió IA sabiendo que Yuma no iba a reaccionar muy bien, y tenía razón, Yuma quedo medio paralizado.

-¿C….co….con….Gu…Gu…Gumi?- contesto Yuma, luego de eso, intento salir corriendo, pero IA lo detuvo, sin embargo, él era más fuerte que ella, por lo que le estaba costando trabajo retenerlo, Mizki que estaba saliendo, vio la escena y comenzó a ayudar a IA, pero aun no era suficiente.

-¡AYUDA!-grito IA sudando que se empezaba a cansar. Mew pudo escuchar los gritos de las chicas, y para que la dejaran dormir decidió ir a ayudar.

-Disculpa Yuma-dijo Mew medio adormilada, se acercó a donde IA, Mizki y Yuma, y le metió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a Yuma, debido a la fuerza con la que lo golpeo Yuma quedo paralizado un tiempo, sin embargo el golpe se vio tan doloroso, que IA y Mizki hicieron una expresión de ¨Ouch¨, Mew se llevó jalando del estómago a Yuma y lo aventó adentro del cuarto de Gumi-Buenas noches-

Luego de eso, Mew se fue a dormir.

-¿Qué hace Yuma aquí?-pregunto Gumi señalando al adolorido de VY2.

-Ah eso, él tiene que quedarse esta noche en tu habitación porque la de él está ocupada-explico IA haciendo que Gumi intentara regresarles a Yuma.

-No aceptamos devoluciones y buenas noches-agregaron IA y Mizki cerrando la puerta.

-Mi…estomago…-decía Yuma con los brazos en el estómago-Gumi, créeme que yo tampoco…-Yuma no pudo completar la frase porque cuando volteo hacia la peli verde ella ya estaba dormida-que rápida-

Luego de que el dolor pasara, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó lentamente al lado de Gumi para no despertarla, al terminar de taparse sintió como Gumi se acercó y le abrazo el brazo.

_¨Rayos, ¿Cómo se supone que no debo estar incomodo en esta situación?, calmado Yuma, solo intenta dormir y ya¨_ pensaba Yuma, intentando dormir.

-Bu…buenas noches Gumi-susurro el chico cerrando los ojos, luego de eso, se quedó dormido.

**Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 4, AHORA, COMO DIJE EN EL INICIO, TODOS HACIAN DISCURSO SOBRE EL AÑO NUEVO Y FIN DE AÑO, YO SOLO QUERIA SER POPULAR (?)**

**¨SE NOS HA IDO OTRO AÑO, HUBIERON ESOS MOMENTOS EN EL QUE LLORAMOS, REIMOS, NOS ENFADAMOS, NOS EMOCIONAMOS, Y ESAS COSAS. INCLUSO SI PARA ALGUNOS ESTE AÑO NO FUE EL MEJOR HAY QUE ANIMARSE, NOS ESPERA UN FUTURO PROBABLEMENTE MEJOR, CELEBREMOS LOS HERMOSOS MOMENTOS QUE PASAMOS EN ESTE 2013 E INTENTEMOS QUE ESTE 2014 SEA MEJOR QUE EL AÑO ANTERIOR¨(LO SE, SOY MALA EN LOS DISCURSOS)**

**BUENO, AHORA SI ESO FUE TODO, PASENLA BIEN ESTE FIN DE AÑO Y AÑO NUEVO Y POR FAVOR, COMO YA DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, HAGAMOS DEL 2014 MEJOR QUE EL 2013, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


End file.
